bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack "Wallaby" McTavish
Jack "Wallaby" McTavish is a Bounty Hunter under the employ of Tome Kūgun, as a member of the Bounty Hunter Guild, The Crimson Knights. He's also the son of Charles McTavish, Brother to Haralson McTavish, and the Uncle of Braeburn McTavish & Brina McTavish. Appearance: Jack retains the appearance of a burly man in his late 30's, having a generous muscular build from all of his years competing with his brother as well as striking it out as a Freelancer and then a Bounty Hunter. While there are few scars of visual severity or importance, Jack does hold a diagonal X-shaped scar on his chest, showing the end result of a battle he had with Haralson when he attained his Bankai. Besides having a shadowing beard, more profound over his upper lip and jaw than the rest, he has a profound bright blue colored mohawk that stretches down into a braided ponytail that goes past his waistline and hangs near his pelvic region. With profound (most of the time drunken) blue eyes, he embodies both a dashing rogue and a merrily drunk, both of which are usually seen hand-in-hand due to his flamboyant nature. His attire is custom-made, having learned how to make his own clothes from having constantly destroying them in brawls (both of the conscious and drunken nature). Jack adorns his chest with a black leather sleeveless jacket, that has a oval shaped woolen collar. Further down he has a red sash belt that holds his Kidō armanents (if present) as well as a variety of miniature liquor bottles and items of interest. Below he has a pair of grey matte pants with a pair of metalic knee pads just above woolen-calf-wraps, from which he stores his pair of knives for emergency use. To complete his attire, he wears a pair of black heeled boots, having been sewn in sync with the woolen calfs and knee-pads to complete his iconic Bounty Hunter attire. Personality: Jack's Love of Alcohol.jpg|Jack while consuming a bottle of alcohol Jack's Drunken Antics.jpg|Jack after consuming a good amount of said Alcohol One reason friends of the McTavish don't know of (or rather wish to not know) Jack is due to his haughty spirit and flamboyant personality. Even when not drunk, this Aussie-accented man has a tendency to come across as either completely blunt in an honest fashion or a complete bum when trying to do the most mundane of tasks set before him. This only escalates with the more volume of alcohol he consumes, as he becomes incredibly swayed by his raw instincts rather than thought-based judgement, that has proved time again as both comical and dangerous. His exceeding talent within the martial arts, specifically within the Drunken Boxing Arts, has shown both a prodigious and mastered skill that he's even fought on even terms with exceptionally skilled artisans within their own rights of battle and warfare, if not continued flamboyancy and verbal gibberish. Jack, however, at his core is a good natured person, even if he doesn't see the world as completely Black-&-White. Like his brother, Jack has a innate sense of chivalry, rather sacrificing something of his own desires to protect the defenseless of others. While not showing it, his love for his family can be overridden by a divine sense of justice to provide retribution for those who believe need it. It is a core reason why he became a Bounty Hunter (other than free drinks, women, and good pay) is to deliver vengeance and justice to those who've avoided it from the "proper" authorities. A serious edge lingers within him, rarely shown, unless he has a serious intent to kill or a carnal revelling for a good battle. This side was only briefly shown to Brina, as she would bear witness alongside her brother the one-time encounter between Jack's brother and him to compare each other's strengths. Within this a serious ebb would flow off of his aura and it would feel almost completely contrasting to his normally acquainted, deadly if not jocular side of himself. Synopsis: Affiliations: History: Nothing is entirely clear about Jack and how he behaved as a child around his family. The only thing that is mentioend is Jack's details of how he got along with his brother. He quotes, "Me and my brother Harry got along like two Joeys in a pouch. We may have kicked and hit each other, may not have always agreed with each other, but we were right as rain with sticking with each other. Even to the end..." Having grown up both ostricized due to his family's heritage and philosophy, Jack became even more estranged to the public due to his constant wild side being shown and never held back. While sometimes a burden to his family, Jack was always there to support them through whatever crisis. This continued as he grew up with Haralson, and became a loving uncle, as he never really felt satisfied to settle down (at least, not yet) and found it better to be the caring (if not somewhat of a drunken lunatic) uncle to his niece and nephew. Sometime during both his niece, nephew, and even brother's involvement in the respective Spiritual Society's militaries, Jack had honed his skills and powers over the years through a variety of unknown and vague means to better himself in a fashion he'd be comfortable with. Having done this, he offered Haralson a chance to utilize his newfound powers and skill he's attained over the years against him, like they had done as kids. While his niece and nephew couldn't observe a lot, they witnessed the climax of the battle, as the two clashed once more, leaving Haralson with his own particular scars and the soon-to-be unconscious Jack with a X-shaped scar across his torso from the attack made by his brother's Bankai. From then on, Jack only worked even harder to become stronger than his rival and brother in arms and in blood. Believer in luck and fate over the pre-destination through prophetic scriptures of the Red Scrolls his family adhered to for generations. When he heard that his sister-in-law had been assassinated due to vague confirmation of her involvement in a cultist plot, he was grief stricken to hear his own niece was responsible and had nearly killed his superior in the blood-rage she went on. From henceforth, Jack had made a solemn promise to avenge his brother and his passed away wife, not wanting to rest until he felt absolution in facing down his niece, one-on-one. It wasn't until too long after this that Jack became a member of the fledgling, yet prodigious Guild known as the Crimson Knights, being offered the chance to hunt down the worst of the worst and be named the best of the best. Along with beautiful women, tailored to serve their Guild's taverns and safehouses, as well as plenty of armanents, training and most of all, free drinks and food, Jack made a name for himself through the Guild and eventually got partnered up with one of the infamous swordsman. Powers/Abilities: Vast Spiritual Power: While not having formal, disciplined training from any particular master or teacher within an Academy or Dojo, Jack had been able to learn how to harness his own vast, sometimes uncontrollable Spiritual Power through his own means. While having no real focus for his incredible power output, Jack drinks to release his immense spirit energy's intensity as well as bring out his most basest instincts to fight at his peak. Releasing intense power consciously is possible, his absolute power comes from drinking alcoholy to break away the mental barriers he purposely set to keep others from being "smothered" by his intoxicating Spiritual Pressure. * Destructive Energy Projection: A power in that Jack manipulates both consciously and unconsciously, Jack has the innate talent to construct and project his Spiritual Energy and Pressure from his enormous Spiritual Power volume into a potent weapon, defense, or counter against his opponents. Inhuman Endurance: One of Jack's most primary feats to be taken into account for is the physical tenacity his body can persevere through. Having once recieved nearly a hundred hits from a mob that he took on in a brawl, Jack didn't seem the least bit affected, despite his current inexperienced state he was within. Having recieved lacerations of multiple forms of weaponry as well as internal damage from bludgeoning blows, Jack had eventually hardened his body's inert and deep wells of Spiritual Power to act as a physical barrier against those who would attempt to harm him physically. Even to some extent, Jack can harness his nervous system to be shut down on a temporary level to allow him to fight uninhibited by the pain his body is sending to his brain. Incredible Physical Attributes: Being a man who prides himself of using his body as one of his most prized and primary forms of combat, Jack has built up his stamina and physical aptitude to the point where most normal spiritual entities, even Soul Reapers and Hollows alike, would find it disheartening to go through. The tenacity of which he focused on training his body paid off, as nearly a century and a half before, he had a prowess that could stand toe-to-toe with Haralson at his Bankai-state (even though defeated). His prowess within the martial arts, specifically his own brand of Drunken Boxing, has allowed him to persevere past his former limits and fight at peaks sometimes he can't consciously be aware of. Keen Battle Perception: While not being a particularly bright fellow outside of street smarts and tracking down criminals, Jack has a knack for anticipating and following flow or "rhythm" of their combat techniques or styles. Almost like a form of muscle reading (with the involvement of Spiritual Awareness or Sensory) Jack is able to anticipate his enemy with just the augmentation of his natural five and sixth sense(s). Equipment/Paraphenilia: Weapon of Choice: Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s):